


Asking Price

by Enchanted_Jae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dracotops_harry, M/M, PWP, READ NOTES, Read the prompt, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23369527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchanted_Jae/pseuds/Enchanted_Jae
Summary: Harry is meeting with Draco Malfoy to get information on a case. Malfoy, however, isn't giving the information away for free.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 41
Kudos: 307
Collections: Draco tops Harry 2020





	Asking Price

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** # 85 (Harry desperately needs criminal!Draco to testify or give evidence, but Draco will only do it if Harry has sex with him.)  
>  **Warning(s):** Just sex  
>  **Author's Notes:** Beta credit to jake67jake. Thank you!

Harry stepped off the lift and strode down the corridor of the swanky hotel. He'd met informants in less savory places, but never before had Harry experienced such a flutter of anxiety. Of course, never before had the informant been Draco Malfoy, bane of Harry's teenage years and frequent star of his youthful fantasies. 

Harry reached the door of the suite he'd been directed to and paused. He took two deep, calming breaths and reminded himself that he was an Auror, a professional, and not to let Malfoy get under his skin. Again. He knocked on the door and waited...and waited. Harry was about to knock once more when the door opened.

Malfoy himself stood there, familiar sneer twisting his lips and hair falling rakishly over his brow. 

Seeing him again was like a punch to Harry's gut. Malfoy was still as arrogant and attractive as Harry remembered. 

"It's about time you came," Malfoy said in clipped tones. He pivoted and stalked away, leaving the door to his suite wide open. 

Harry stared after him in bemused silence until he realized his eyes were on Malfoy's arse. Giving his head a slight shake, Harry stepped into the suite and closed the door behind him. He settled into an authoritative stance, shoulders squared and hands clasped behind his back. 

"I understand you have information pertaining to the case we're working on that involves cursed jewelry," Harry said.

"I have a name you might find interesting," Malfoy drawled in response. He had seated himself on the sofa in the lounge area of the suite, one ankle crossed over the other knee. He looked elegant, relaxed, and sexy as hell. 

Harry dragged his mind back to business. "We appreciate any assistance you can provide."

"I'm not providing this information out of the goodness of my heart, Potter. Nothing is free."

Harry frowned. "No mention was made of paying for your information," he said. "However, I am certain Robards would approve the request, as the information you have is vital to our case."

"I have no need for the Ministry's Galleons," said Malfoy. "Perhaps you would be interested in bartering?"

Harry was instantly suspicious. What if Malfoy demanded his Invisibility Cloak in exchange for the name? He narrowed his eyes and demanded, "What did you have in mind?"

Malfoy leaned back on the sofa and stroked his chin, giving the appearance of considering his options. Harry felt a prickle of unease. He didn't like that look. 

Malfoy smirked at him and said only, "Sex."

"Pardon me?"

"Sex, Potter. I assume you know what it is and have, perhaps, experienced it before."

Harry felt his back teeth grind together and had to consciously relax his jaw. "You expect me to whore myself out for information?" Inwardly, he was seething, but his ruddy cock was reacting with a surge of interest. 

"That's my asking price, yes."

"And if I refuse?"

Malfoy's shoulders lifted in a nonchalant shrug. "Then you leave with your precious morals, and I leave with the name of your suspect."

Un-fucking-believable

Harry was furious--at Malfoy for making the demand, at himself for even considering it, and at his body for wanting it. He breathed in deeply, already hating himself for what he was about to say. "Give me the name first."

Harry expected a smirk; instead, Malfoy smiled at him. "It sounds as if you've played this game before," he said. 

"I don't play games, Malfoy."

"Let's just get on with it then, shall we?" Malfoy said as he stood up from the sofa. He crossed the room and used one of the hotel's pens to jot something on a notepad. He folded it in half and approached.

Harry felt like he was being stalked, and he had to steel himself to avoid taking a step back. Malfoy tucked the folded note into the breast pocket of Harry's outer robe. He looked Harry up and down, eyes lingering on Harry's groin. 

When Malfoy's eyes lifted to meet his again, Harry refused to blink. He set his lips in a grim line and waited for Malfoy to make the first move. 

Malfoy's gaze hardened. "Drop your trousers and bend over the sofa."

Harry's temper flared, and it was a struggle to control the angry magic stirring in him. He clenched his fists and stormed over to the sofa. As Harry was reaching for his belt buckle, he pinned Malfoy with a glare. "This goes no farther than this room."

"I've no need to brag, Potter. Pounding your arse is reward enough for me."

Harry's hands shook as he unfastened his belt and dragged his zip down. His cock was inexplicably hard, however. He didn't know if he hated Malfoy or himself more at this moment. Harry had wanked often enough to thoughts of Malfoy, but this particular scenario had never figured into his fantasies. He pushed his trousers down, where they bunched at his knees. Harry hooked his thumbs in his pants and shoved them down, too. He turned, back to Malfoy, and bent over, placing his hands flat on a sofa cushion. 

Harry closed his eyes and held his breath. 

His skin and nerves seemed hyperaware and Harry felt, more than heard, Malfoy approach. He twitched when the hem of his official Auror robe was flung up over his back. Harry was now bare before his nemesis. His face flooded with heat, while his cock filled with blood. 

"Not a pimple or blemish in sight, Potter. I am impressed. Do you exfoliate your bum?"

"Wh-what?" Harry stammered. He flinched when cool hands palmed his arse cheeks. 

"Relax," purred Malfoy. "I promise I'll be gentle."

 _Cunt,_ thought Harry. Aloud, he said, "I expect you to use a prophylactic charm."

"You do know how to ruin a spot of fun, don't you, Potter?"

"I mean it, Malfoy."

"Oh, very well," Malfoy sighed. "Circe forbid I sully your sanctimonious hole with my Slytherin semen."

Harry wished he had a witty comeback, but the thinking part of his brain was growing sluggish. He heard Malfoy cast the appropriate charm, and it was followed by another, cruder charm. Harry flinched again at the cool, slick sensation that invaded his body, preparing him for penetration. He gulped as the enormity of what was about to transpire sank in. 

"Are you ready, Potter?" asked Malfoy. He didn't wait for a response before he nudged Harry's rim with the tip of his cock and barged on in. 

Harry sucked in a sharp breath at the burning discomfort of being breached so rudely. He wasn't a novice bottom, but it had been some time since he'd last entertained a cock in this manner. Harry exhaled slowly, willing himself to relax. Malfoy pushed in deeper, and Harry clenched his teeth to prevent any sound from escaping. He refused to give Malfoy the satisfaction. 

In spite of the circumstances, Harry's cock was hard and leaking. The intense pressure inside of him and the sensation of being so thoroughly filled only contributed to his level of arousal. 

"Are you enjoying this, Potter?"

"Piss off," Harry bit out in response. 

Malfoy chuckled as he drew back and slid in again smoothly. His cool hands gripped Harry's waist, holding him steady as he fucked Harry with slow, measured strokes. Harry wished he would just bang away and get it over with. He widened his stance as much as he was able to with his trousers and pants around his knees, bracing himself against the force of Malfoy's thrusts. Malfoy's thighs bracketed Harry's hips, and the friction of his trousers against Harry's bare skin created additional stimulation. He wanted desperately to touch himself, jerk his prick until he blew his load, just for the relief of release. Harry resisted the temptation.

Malfoy had no such qualms. His right hand snaked beneath Harry, and he closed his fingers around Harry's aching length. 

"What do we have here, Auror Potter?!" Malfoy exclaimed in feigned surprise. "Could it be that the Ministry's sainted hero enjoys a bit of rough?"

Harry wanted to rail against Malfoy's smug assertions, but he didn't dare open his mouth. It was far too likely that moans of pleasure would tumble forth, adding to his humiliation. Fortunately, Malfoy ceased his taunts as he seemed to concentrate on wanking and fucking in tandem. When Malfoy finally hit his stride, the first whimper fell from Harry's lips. He couldn't help himself. Malfoy's thick cock was filling him perfectly and rubbing all the right spots, while his hand knew just what to do on Harry's straining erection. That little squeeze at the base and twist at the tip drove Harry mad with lust. He arched his back and matched his movements to Malfoy's. 

At first, Harry's vocalizations were small and restrained, but his tiny whimpers rapidly escalated to loud, lusty moans and grunts. Malfoy was groaning behind him, his voice combining with Harry's to create a passionate duet. It was embarrassing and wrong and completely tremendous. 

Harry was nearing the peak of pleasure, and he strained towards it. "Fuck, Malfoy," he panted, puffing out a few nonsensical words before his eyes rolled back in his head. "FUCK!" Harry bellowed as his muscles grew taut and his cock jerked in Malfoy's hand. Harry trembled through it, and when it was over he had to brace his quivering arms to avoid wilting forward and getting smashed, face first, into the sofa while Malfoy continued driving into him. 

Harry squirmed a little. Now that he'd gotten his jollies, he wanted to be done with this entire episode. Malfoy gripped him tighter, his right hand slippery with Harry's ejaculate. It was disgusting and not sexy at all, or so Harry told himself. 

Malfoy slammed in hard a final time, and Harry felt him stiffen behind him and twitch inside of him. Malfoy groaned out loud, the sound triumphant and satisfied. At least the prophylactic charm spared Harry any further indignities. Malfoy sighed and slumped over Harry's back, and Harry ended up with his face mashed into the sofa cushions anyway. He sputtered and tried to lever himself upright.

"Fancy another go, do you?"

"I can't breathe, you ponce," growled Harry. 

Malfoy chortled and pulled out, leaving Harry wet and sore and feeling oddly empty. He winced and stood up straight. Malfoy swept a refreshing charm over himself, not bothering to perform the small courtesy for Harry. 

"That was enjoyable, Potter, but I must be off," he said. "I believe we both got what we came for. Heh." Malfoy drew his wand and Disapparated.

"Cunt," Harry muttered. He performed his own cleaning charms and dragged his pants and trousers back into place. Harry cast a Scourgify on the sofa and paused to look around, making sure he'd left nothing behind. Nothing except his self-respect, that was. He tried and failed to muster some outrage. A good orgasm tended to have a calming effect on him. 

Harry drew the slip of paper from his pocket. He wanted to see the name he'd prostituted himself for. He unfolded it and adjusted his specs. 

_Demetrius_

_As per our bargain, I've supplied you with a name, Potter. If you want the bloke's surname, meet me here again tomorrow._

_Cheers, D Malfoy_

Dumbfounded, Harry could only gape at the slip of paper in his hand until the enormity of Malfoy's duplicity sank in. 

"That deceitful, Slytherin, pointy-faced...urgh!" 

Harry crumpled the paper in his fist and crammed it back in his pocket. He stormed out of the suite, knowing full well he'd be back tomorrow and just what would transpire. Harry adjusted the front of his trousers and ignored the fact that he was looking forward to it.


End file.
